In prior art computer networks pointers or links are provided to indicate the location of a specific directory or file to allow a computer connected to the network to access or retrieve a specific file. Some prior art computational systems provide a mechanism for accessing a file pathname by alternate references. In this case, a particular file may have multiple pathnames that reference the file, with only one true path to the actual file or executable. These multiple references are commonly referred to as “shortcuts,” aliases” or “symbolic links.” Thus, prior art systems allow for a plurality of pathnames to access the same file. However, there is no function or mechanism for allowing a single pathname to access a plurality of different directories or files.